


Nicknames

by philzaminecraft (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/philzaminecraft
Summary: Wilbur soot always had nicknames.Will, Wills, Wilb, Wilbs, Wilby, Dirty crime boy or just flat out William Soot. He never thought much of it.Wilbur soot was always a man of different names.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nicknames

**Wilbur soot** always had nicknames. Will, Wills, Wilb, Wilbs, Wilby, Dirty crime boy or just flat out William Soot. He never thought much of it. **Wilbur soot** was always a man of different names.

Wilbur remembered when Phil brought home a boy who looked around his age. He had striking pink hair and red eyes, and adorned some questionable traits like his piglin ears and slightly pink toned skin. He was also quite tall compared to the eight year old. **Wilbur soot** did not like this kid, he looked way too mean.

**Wilbur soot** looked up at his eldest brother and smiled, it's been a while since they've seen each other. "What'd you get this time?" **Wilbur soot** questioned the 14 year old, Techno shrugged and pulled out a golden crown from his red cloak, "Cool crown, made of gold." **Wilbur** **soot** looked at the crown in Awe "That's awesome!"

  
"Yeah but not for you **Will** " Techno teased placing the crown on his head and twirling his messy hair that reached below his ears. **Wills** rolled his eyes as Techno reached over and ruffled his hair, he swat his hand away "Hey!"

Techno blinked and looked up at his younger brother. What the fuck. **Will** stood by his older brother adorning a black turtleneck with a yellow cropped sweater over it and a black beanie. Techno furrowed his eyebrows and tugged at his brothers arm. " **Will** you're getting way too tall I cant ruffle your hair anymore!" Techno whined ears drooping a bit. **Will** smiled and bent down, Techno laughing lightly patting his head.

Techno chuckled "I'm still older then you **Wills**."

**Wilbur soot** still remembered the first time Phil brought home the gremlin. The kid was pretty short and looked way too skinny to be 11. Techno and **Wilbur soot** looked at each other. The 17 year old and 15 year old shared questioning glances before being stared at by Phil. The kid had dirty blonde hair that would probably look like Phil's light blonde when washed and eyes blue like the sea, not sky blue like Phils but not light blue like Technos. The kid always looked angry, he didn't like this child. He was a pest.

"--sorry for waking you up **Wilb** I had a nightmare and--" **Wilb** groaned turning over and seeing Tommy at the side of his bed clutching his arm tightly. He blinked before shuffling over to the side and making space for Tommy. "It's okay, just go to sleep i'll be here no matter what okay?" Tommy nodded sniffling. **Wilb** pushed his hair back and kissed Tommys forehead before playing with his hair softly.

"Thank you **Wilbs** " Tommy murmured being lulled to sleep.

**Wilbur** **soot** walked slowly while he watched Tommy walk down the hill way to carelessly for a 16 year old. He smiled and shook his head, kid always had a thing for danger. "No I don't like armor-- its bad." **Wilbur** **soot** responded to Tommys, once again annoying question. " **Wilby** I--" **Wilby** paused and turned to look at Tommy "Did you just call me **Wilby**?"

"No I-- did not call you **Wilby** "

  
  
"You just fucking called me **Wilby** "

  
  
"HEY DICKHEAD I DIDN'T CALL YOU **WILBY** "

  
  
 **Wilby** chuckled before smiling fondly, "Are you embarrassed Tommy? It's okay Tom's you can call me **Wilby** " He saw Tommy's flustered face before he turned away "I do not want to call you **Wilby**."

"Alright then-- lets keep walking to manberg?" **Wilby** said with the same smile on his face as he followed a very angered Tommy who was spewing curses under his breath.

**Wilbur** **soot** stood in the empty room, talking to himself. Everyone was listening to Tubbos presidential speech. He sighed, he planned for Tommy to be president of L'manberg, not Tubbo. He wanted to blow up Tommys L'manberg to show him that he will _never_ be president. Tommy, Tommy it was always about Tommy. Tom's just always had to be correct didn't he, maybe if he slammed his fist onto the button.. that would show him, maybe that'll show his little brother Toms.

"The thing that I built this nation for doesn't exist anymore." He yelled angrily throwing himself back and landing on the chair. The thing he _worked for_ doesn't exist anymore, even with Tubbo in power it'll never be the same because it was his l'manberg and it's gone.

_"What are you doing?"_ **Wilbur soot** paused and laughed loudly throwing his head back "Tommy do you think you can stop me?" He grinned before turning his head back and seeing his own father with his wings folded tightly behind his back. His face dropped.

"What do you think you're doing?" **Wilbur soot** blinked, he didn't know what to do, sob, laugh, _yell?_ He hasn't seen his father in months and he comes out of nowhere? He's angry, he's angry that he has come so close to pushing the button but always had someone stop him. He's angry that its _Phil_ who he hasn't seen for months. "I'm not doing anything-- we just elected Tubbo as the new president.. we-- we won the war. Schlatt died-- hes uh gone." 

  
  
"Mhm, so thats why your shaking hand was outstretched towards the button? Was it not?" **Wilbur soot** gulped, he always hated being reprimanded by Phil it was the worse thing that could happen to anyone in his family of three honestly. He felt his body begin to shake and the sweat accumulating on his palms. He can just _lie_ so Phil can leave and he can press the button without any distractions.

He closed his eyes briefly hearing the fireworks being set off by his chaotic brother, he heard the screams of the citizens and his _friends_. He heard the brief yell of someone saying Tubbo's name. He frowned, was his little brother caught in the crossfire? He didn't have time to think about that now though, he would simply end it all here in the room Phil or no Phil.

"Phil-- have you heard the song? See the words on the walls?" Phil nodded stiffly looking at the jumbled scribbles on the walls, words-- lyrics actually. "Well Phil there was a line, 'there was a special place'-- that's funny Phil because, there really _was_ a special place"

"It is there. It's always been there, you just won it back **Wills**." **Will** kicked the flimsy wooden chair to the side and laughed "I'M ALWAYS SO CLOSE TO PRESSING THE BUTTON PHIL. i've been here countless times and i'm always so close--" He sighed trying to ignore the sound of people running and the sound of more fireworks being set off. 

His big brother Techno. He always knew Techno was careless and brutal towards others. He's seen the way he killed people in the matter of seconds without giving them a chance to fully react.

"You want to blow it all up?" Phil asked the taller, not much as a question but as a statement.

"I do I really do Phil." He turned around facing the button, hand running through his messy hair.

He turned back and faced Phil smiling softly, "There was once a saying Phil, by a traitor-- Eret which you should know off." Phil nodded slowly wary of where this was going.

"After he brutally sent the Dream team after us he said six careful words Phil." **Will** turned back to face and button and smiled. 

  
  
_"It was never meant to be."_ **Will** smiled softly and placed his hand on the button pressing on it.

  
  
_Click_

  
_Tssss..._

WilburSoot was slain by Ph1LzA

WilburSoot left the game

_Here lies Wilbur soot_

A leader, a father, a friend and family. _  
_

May he see where new l'manberg stands, and how it is meant to be.

⚘

**Author's Note:**

> bbrrrrrrrrr written on november 19th 
> 
> has been collecting dust for a while so... i have posted it >:3
> 
> cry
> 
> pls leave comments i love reading them :33


End file.
